


Last Name

by leeahgalaxies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, He cries for a little bit, POC Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeahgalaxies/pseuds/leeahgalaxies
Summary: One shot collection about Bucky and Readers life with a kid(s).





	1. Last Name

When you met Bucky you were in a grocery store trying to grab the last case of water from the back of the bottom shelf. It wasn’t too hard to reach, but you were becoming increasingly tired with every day that passed. You had no idea being pregnant would make you as tired as you were. You weren’t even that far along only about 3 months and you felt like you had run 10 miles and were carrying a small baby elephant. Your baby bump wasn’t huge at this point but noticeable enough for older women and some men to look at, you smile, and then immediately look around for the man they assumed you were with. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t piss you off because it damn well did. Every time you went out and had more than two bags, no matter how light, someone would always offer help which was greatly appreciated until they opened their mouths and asked about your husband. Which was why you were so damn determined to get this case of water without help.

Bucky Barnes has always been an ass man. Sure boobs are great and soft, but he loves without question. Everything about them grabbing them, rubbing them, smacking them. He was particularly fond of looking at them. Which is how he found himself crashing face first into a shelf of energy drinks after spotting a particularly nice one bending over inside the grocery store.

“Oh my god!” You fall directly onto your butt at the incredibly loud and ground shaking crash. Looking to the side of you where a man stood rubbing his forehead.

“Are you okay?” One of the most gorgeous blue eyed men you had ever seen asks holding a hand out to you.

“Are y _ou_? You just went head first into a shelf.” 

“I was just got a little distracted that’s all I’m fine.” ‘A little distracted’ is a god damn understatement and he knows it. He was openly gawking at your ass and it was instant karma that he ran into that shelf. He doesn’t look at you for a long minute until you grab his hand.

He tried not to stare at you truly he did, but your eyes are a deep brown that held his attention and he wanted to stare into them for as long as he would be allowed to, your skin was the color of his favorite chocolate bar and his mind begged him to taste you to see if you would be so sweet.

After a long minute of him holding your hand and staring you began to pull away. Clearing your throat to grab his attention. “Well thanks for helpin’ me up. Don’t run into anymore shelves.”

He blinked back to reality when he felt your soft skin slipping away from his. The laugh he let out was too loud and too forced and he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

He coughed twice before he decided to speak again. “I’m James, but all my friends call me Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you James, y/n.” You bent down again feeling impossibly winded as you grabbed the water and shoved it under your cart.

“Thanks again. See ya around.” He watched you push your cart out of the aisle. Something tells him to follow you, to not let you get away but he doesn’t wanna be the creepy guy in the grocery store. So he watches you walk away from him and hopes that it isn’t the last time he’ll see you. He heads off in his own direction a little sad and unsettled.

It isn’t for another week that you two run into each other again, at the same grocery store no less. Only this time you aren’t bending over for water. Instead you’re on your tippy toes trying go get a box of  _Cheez-it_. Your baby bump is bigger now not by much but it’s big enough to create an annoying barrier between you and delicious cracker goodness.

“I think we should probably stop meetin’ like this.” A gruff voice said as an arm reached above you. “White cheddar or regular?”

“White cheddar please, James.” You stepped to the side to be out of his way.

“You remembered my name, should I take that as a good sign?” He asks as he hands the box over to you.

“You could or you could take it as a sign that you’re not very good at coverin’ scars.” You point at his forehead and he blushes.

“My friend Natasha tried to help me out, she said it looked okay.” He rubs gently at his forehead.

“She lied. Thanks again though.” As you’re about to walk away he steps in front of your cart.

“I’m gonna beat myself up again if I don’t ask you out to coffee this time.” He says as he scratches the back of his neck.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I uh, last week when I wanted to ask you out for coffee but I didn’t. I figured us meeting again was my opportunity for a second chance.” He smiles at you and you can’t help but smile back.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I mean why wouldn’t I be?”

“Um?” You stand to the side smoothing your shirt over your belly making the bump more apparent.

“Oh you’re right babies can’t have coffee. How about lunch then?” He can feel his heart in his ears. He’s trying to be as cool and collected as possible but this is very nerve wracking.

“You’re cute, James.”

“So that is a yes right?”

“Yes you can take me to lunch. Luckily I’m starving. So where are we going James?”

He didn’t mean now but he wasn’t gonna let this opportunity walk past him especially after you called him cute. 

“There’s a nice little restaurant around the corner from here? They have really good pasta.”

The walk to restaurant was filled with comfortable small talk. The conversation flowed smoothly from the walk well into the actual meal.

“So can I ask you a question?”

“You just did but,” You take one last bite of your food before you speak again “I’m assuming, and correct me if i’m wrong, you’re asking why I let you take me to lunch even though I’m pregnant?” He doesn’t answer the question only looks down and plays with the straw in his drink.

“Well I might as well answer to clear the air so it doesn’t come up on any of our future dates.”You don’t look up at him eyes staying solely on your plate watching your fork with an interest you’ve never had before.

“I was dating this guy for a few years I thought everything was going great. The day I found out I was pregnant I also found out he’d been cheatin’ on me for 6 months. I packed my bags and didn’t tell him I was pregnant because I didn’t wanna hear his excuses. Moved out of that state the next weekend and never looked back. So no baby daddy drama should you decide I’m worth your time.” When you finally looked up he was looking at you with a sad smile. You didn’t want him to be sad, you weren’t sad he shouldn’t be either.

“Okay now I have a question.”You say trying to bring some lightness back to the conversation.

“I’m an open book doll. Ask away.” He finally meets your gaze and he can’t keep the smile off his face.

“What had you so distracted that made you walk into an 9’ft tall shelf?”

He could feel his face get boiling hot and he knew he was beet red.

* * *

 "So you  _aren’t_  dating?” Sam questioned for what felt like the millionth time.

“No we aren’t.” Bucky rubbed his hands over his face at having to explain it again.

“Why not? how long has it been now 3 months?” Steve asked from the other side of the room.

“It’s hard to explain. There’s something there but If we started to date now I would be around the kid a lot because he’s almost here.”

“So you don’t wanna be around the kid?”

“I didn’t say that. Let me finish before you start interruptin’.” Bucky closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him.

“Sorry continue please”

“Anyway like I was sayin’ he’s almost here and I’d be around a lot and if we broke up the kid ya know. He’d get attached  _I’d_  get attached.”

“As much as you talk about this girl do you really think you’d leave her and her kid one day?”

“No I don’t think I ever could. Didn’t even wanna leave ‘er that first day in the grocery store.”

“So stop being a punk and do somethin’.”

_**Buck** : Are you free for lunch?_

_**Y/N** : Yep._

_**Buck** : Meet you at our restaurant in 20?_

_**Y/N** : I’ll be the one that swallowed an entire watermelon._

He couldn’t help but smile at your message. You had an unstoppable sense of humor. He had seen you doubled over in pain still making jokes about how this kid wasn’t human and instead a jackhammer. He had seen fighting back tears from stress and work still telling him inappropriate jokes. 

“You think she’ll say yes?” He asked Steve.

"I think so.” Steve says as he grabs his bottle of water from the table.

He cant remember a time in his life when he had ever been this nervous before. It felt like there were rocks in his stomach and not enough air in his lungs. He was a mess, well he always was when you were around and he was so surprised you hadn’t noticed how crazy you made him. 

“So who’s the lucky lady?’ You ask around a mouth full of his curly fries.

“What?” Did you know? If you did that would make this so much easier.

“The only time I’ve ever seen that look on a guys face was when he had his girl in mind. So tell me all about her.” No you didn’t and maybe that was a good thing.

“She ain’t my girl yet, but i”ll tell you about her.” If this was how the universe intend for him to ask you out then so be it.

“Shes gorgeous. Her eyes are a deep brown that remind me of home warm and inviting. I’m jealous of the sun because its kissed her so much and made her skin the color of melting chocolate on a hot day.”

“Stop messin’ around Barnes.” 

“I’m not I’m tellin’ you about the girl of dreams.” He gives a smile you can’t quiet place.

“Sounds really familiar is all I’m sayin’.“  You say as you take another of his fries.

“Good it’s supposed to.” He says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

“Is it now?” Your lunch is totally forgotten about now all of your attention focused in on the man in front of you.

“Yeah.” He says looking up at you.

“What are you saying Barnes?” 

“Not saying a thing. I’m asking.” He is nervous you can tell because hes playing with his straw again.

“Your stallin’ is what you’re doin’.” You try and sound a little annoyed but it doesn’t work when you’re grinning like the kool-aid man

“Wanna be my girl?”

“Thought you’d never ask James.”

* * *

It happens at 3 in the morning and Bucky is beyond terrified even after you take every precaution to be calm in waking him up.

“Hey.” You whisper gently by his ear but he doesn’t stir.

“Psst.” You nudge him a little and he turns over and buries his face in your neck and it would be adorable but your bottom half is soaking wet in gunk and you need him to wake up. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

You move your body as much as you can, provided the current situation, and lean as close to him as you can. You begin to pepper feather light kisses down his neck and across his face.

“Mhmm.” His eyes start to flutter not yet open but so close to consciousness.

“Wake up, I need you.” You purr next to his ears.

“Oh yeah?” He asks sleep still heavy in his voice as he snakes his arms around you as best he can still not quite awake.

“Yes I need you, Buck so bad.” You can tell he’s awake by the way he shifts his lower half and you stifle the laugh that’s threatening to escape.

“What do you need doll? My tongue again ?” He licks behind your ear.

“Your hands.” You say as a  contraction works its way through your body.

“What about my hands do you need doll?”He Has a smirk on his face and it is adorable but it needs to be gone now.

“I need them to drive me to the hospital.”

“What?!” And then his eyes are wide open and  he’s jumping out of bed. He dashes from room to room.

“Buck you’re stressing me out.” You should feel the need to rush to hurry to the hospital, but you don’t especially when your giant doof of a boyfriend is running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

“You should be stressed, doll he’s gonna be here some time today!”

“Unless he isn’t.” You reply as you put your laptop and cell phone into your backpack and putting your hair up into a puff at the top of your head.

“Don’t say that!” He shouts from the bathroom grabbing all of your bathroom toiletries.

“You know,” you begin as you struggle to get up from the bed,”I wasn’t due for another week I bet It’s because last night you dicke-”

“Don’t say that either!” His face went beet red at your words and you couldn’t help but laugh until a contraction damn near knocked you back onto the bed.

“Okay enough messing around let’s go have this baby.” He says as he helps you up on shaky hands.

“You’re shakin’ like a Polaroid picture.” You can feel his anxious energy rolling off him in waves and that isn’t the energy you need around you before a child comes screaming out of you. He smiles and takes a deep breath at your joke before opening the car door for you.

“The deep breathing is supposed to be my thing.”

 

* * *

8 hours. 8 sweaty, tear filled, excruciatingly painful, scary, wonderful, hours. Is how long it took for your baby boy to be born.

“He looks just like you.” Bucky whispers against your neck as he lays next to the both of you.

“Ya think so? He looks like a blob to me.” You are a wreck, but you don’t wanna go to sleep, not yet. You just wanna stare at your beautiful baby boy. With his long black eyelashes and already thick eyebrows, his deep brown eyes  the way his hair turns to beautiful springs whenever you run your fingers through the strands. He’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.

“Come on doll you need some sleep. I promise you he’ll be here when you wake up.”

"I just wanna look at ‘im s’more.” The words aren’t even out of mouth before you feel unconsciousness take over.

As soon as you're out buck moves from your side and takes the tiny bundle from your arms and carried him over to the big cushioned chair with him.

“Hi.” its barley a whisper but when tiny brown eyes look up at him he knows it was enough. 

“I’m your…” What the hell was he.  _Hi tiny new born child I’m your moms boyfriend_ no that was dumb. He sighed and looked down at the bundle he wasn’t even a day old and Bucky swore the kid was giving him a face like he could hear him over thinking this. 

“I’m your … your buck.” That would have to do for now.

“Glad to finally meet you buddy.” He gently runs a finger over a puffy cheek and down to the light but constant thump over his heart. Hes so little in Buckys giant hands its terrifying and he wants nothing more then to make sure that this kid is the happiest kid in the world and its only been 10 minutes.

When you wake up next Bucky is sitting in the chair with the baby in his arms there is a pacifier on his pinky and his fingers are delicately stroking his tiny fist.

“Doll, can I ask you a serious question.” He wasn’t looking at you instead at the bundle of purple blankets and curly hair in his arms.

“Yeah buck sure.” Your throat is unbearably dry and you need water.

“It’s not that serious. I mean it is but if you don’t wanna I’m not gonna be mad at you I could never be mad at you.” His eyes stayed on the tiny bundle in his arms.

“You’re stalling.” You say around a mouth full of ice chips.

He takes a deep breath and then finally he looks at you and you can see that his eyes are bloodshot and watery.

“Are you cryin’?”

“Have been since you passed out.” He smiles at you as more tears stream down his face.

“Buck what’s wrong?” You try and sit up but he fixes you with a stern look that tells you to lie back down.

“No, I have a question remember?” He laughs a little before he clears his throat and is looking at the little boy in his hands.

“I never thought i’d have a family after,” You knew good and well what after he meant and he didn’t need to go into details after that. There had been countless talks at 2 in the morning after horrible nightmares. You could already feel the tears prickling at your eyes and your heart was already so heavy. He had been so hurt for so long. “But I have always wanted a baby Barnes, you can ask Steve doll always wanted some runnin’ around the place for as long as I can remember and if you’d be okay with it I was wonderin’ if you’d let ‘im have my last name?”

“Buck.” Its barely a whisper and the tears coming from you are giant and messy. You had wanted to ask if it would be okay if you had given your son his last name but it seemed rather personal for how long you had been together.

“And if that’s too much for you that’s fine but I wouldn’t offer it if I wasn’t in this for the long run. I’d be the luckiest man alive if I even got to spend time with this kid.”

He wipes the few tears that have gathered on his cheek away before he’s looking at you again.

“Here ya go doll I bet he’s really hungry.” He stands next your bed cradling the baby ever so lightly.

You are full blown sobbing now and you would love to blame it on the emotions of being pregnant and the days events. But it’s not that. You don’t trust your voice not to give way so all you can do is nod your head and whisper through the sobs that wreck you a barely coherent yes.

* * *

“Doll, c’mere please.” Bucky called up the stairs to you as he grabbed his son’s favorite sippy cup.

“Gimmie a second Buck!”

“Daddy milk.” Dominic demanded as Bucky handed him the sippy cup.

“I’ll get you milk in a minute buddy. Don’t you want mommy to see our cool shirts?”

“Milk.” He stomped his tiny foot at him and threw the cup down.

With a deep sigh Bucky resigned and picked the tiny child up. “Okay but we gotta be fast so we can see mommy got it?” He jogged his way to the kitchen.

“Got it.” He nodded his head enthusiastically making his curly hair bounce all over. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

“Powder daddy?” He asked as Bucky placed him on the kitchen counter and went to get the milk and chocolate powder. Bucky grabbed another sippy cup and a glass for himself because he liked chocolate milk too dammit.

“Yeah yeah chocolate milk I know.”

When you finally made it downstairs you couldn’t see either of the boys. You were nervous anybody would be if their significant other called their name and then vanished. When you found them in the kitchen you couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from deep inside at what you were staring at. Your son stood on top of the counter, Bucky directly in front of him so he wouldn’t fall as he let out a sea of uncontrollable giggles.

“Mommy.” Dominic says as he sees you standing in the doorway of the kitchen slowly making your way towards them.

“I know we gotta get your face all cleaned first.” Dominic was having none of that though.

“No. Mommy.” He says grabbing his face with both of his chubby hands trying to turn it around so he could see you too.

“Son, please let me wipe your face.” Bucky said as he tried to wipe off the mess that was his son’s chocolate milky face. He had decided that his “little” cup wasn’t good enough and instead his dad’s full glass was perfect and spilled it all over his face.

“No.” He struggled to move past Bucky and over to you.

“What’s goin’ on here?” Watching as the little boy tried his hardest to leap over Buckys shoulder to get to you.

“Nothing! Don’t look yet turn around.”

“Dom why didn’t ya warn me?” Bucky asks as he is finally able to get the milk off his face and neck.

“Mommy?” He asks as he tilts his head to look at Bucky.

When Bucky finally gave you the okay to turn around he was standing behind Dominic holding his tiny fist in either hand as Dom stood on wobbly legs. They both wore matching tan shorts and black t-shirts. Your eyes immediately go to scan Bucky’s and you can’t help but laugh at the white print _Tall Drink Of Water_. Drink of water your ass he was like the thickest Dairy Queen blizzard ever. Your eyes then fall down to your baby boy and his chubby belly reads _Short Sippy Cup Of Juice._ You can feel the tears already starting to fall and you hope that Bucky thinks its because your laughing to hard. But the second your brown eyes go back to Bucky’s blue ones you know he knows.

After you had up and left your ex you had thought you’d be alone, planned for it even. Planned to not let anybody in, in order to protect your child and your already fragile heart from more destruction. So  never in a million years did you ever think that you and your child would have anybody in either of your lives let alone anybody as amazing as Bucky. But here he was standing right in front of of you.

“Do you like ‘em doll?”

You couldn’t help the smile on your face as you took them both in again.

“I love them.” You did love your boys with all your heart.

 

 


	2. The Winning Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants you on The Winning Team

“Ready?” **  
**

“Yes.”

“Mommy, dad says Aunty Nat needs you at the tower. That’s it. Got it?”

“Got it!” And with that his over excited son was off like a rocket to find you and relay his dad’s very important message.

You could hear the sound of feet thundering closer and closer to you as you sat on the couch finishing up the last few twist in your hair as you watched some Investigation Discovery show. The sound of Dominic sliding on the wooden floor in the hallway makes you turn your head to him.

“Mommy!” He says as he runs around the corner into the living room.

“Um, um, um.” He’s hopping from foot to foot in front of you.

“In and out baby.” You said as you watched him try and catch his breath.

He takes a deep breath in and a slow one out before he starts. “Daddy says um.” He looked like he was deep in concentration trying to remember the message. His thick eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. His bottom lip sticking out just a little bit. 

“Um i’ll be back!” and then he was off again.

Bucky knew his son wouldn’t remember and he didn’t blame him, his brain was always on other things, What new toys uncle Tony would have when he visited the tower, What kind of cool things Uncle Clint would show him with his bow and arrow, the cookies you hid in the top shelf that he would let him sneak late at night when he was supposed to be in bed. Too many things going on in his tiny baby boy’s head. So when he ran back in the room Bucky was in he just stood up and followed him to the hallway.

“I messed up and forgot.” He said looking up at Bucky with big water brown eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay I’ll stand right behind here and if you forget just look at me and I’ll help you. Got it?”

“Got it.” He said as he went back to find you still on the couch now completely done with your hair and the TV totally forgotten about.

“Daddy says that um…” he looks behind you and towards where Bucky is, silently pleading for help. Bucky doesn’t miss a beat and holds up a picture of Dominic and Natasha.

“Aunty Nat!” He yells in excitement.

“Dad says that Aunty Nat um she…” and then he’s looking back at Bucky again. Bucky runs to his son’s room and grabs his toy replica of the avengers tower.

“The tower! Aunty Nat needs you at the tower mommy.”

“And would you be going to the tower with me?”

“Um I think that…” He looks back at Bucky because that wasn’t a part of the previous conversation. He could see that his son really wanted to go to the tower by the way his brown eyes sparkled but Bucky need his help today so he shock his head no.

“No mommy.” He said shaking his head and running off to Bucky.

“Did I do good?”He practically yelled as they made their way down the hall.

“You did so good.” He whispers and holds his hand out for a high-five.

* * *

“Can I pick the song?” Sam asked as he scrolled through Bucky's iPod. **  
**

“No.” Bucky replied not really focused on the man but instead on the clothes around him and his son. He hated clothes shopping with a god damned passion but this was important and he and his son had to look nice. So here he was looking at one of the tiniest button up shirts he’d seen in his life.

“Dude, I guarantee it’s gonna be perfect. She’ll love it.” Sam responded as he kept searching the iPod for the song he had in mind. He knew it was in there somewhere he’d put it on the damn thing.

“What you think bud?” He looked to where his son sat cross legged on the floor with a bag of blueberries in front of him.

“More berries.” He says and Bucky watches as blueberry juice drips out of his mouth and all over his shirt.

“Yep that’s about what I expected out of you.” He looks towards Sam who looks very very hopeful that Bucky will say yes.

“Fine,” Sam cheers loudly about to open his mouth to reply to him when Bucky cuts him off, “But if I don’t like i’m picking my song got it?”

“Got it!” Dom cheered from his spot next to Sam.

* * *

“So let me guess you’re my distraction right?” You asked laying across Natasha bed you were incredibly sleepy and could barely keep your eyes open. **  
**

“And why would you think such an obviously correct thing?” She said as she finished painting her fingers a deep red.

“Because I was told you needed me here and we’ve done nothing at all for the last hour and a half.” She didn’t say anything back to that only smiled at you and kept doing her nails.

“Let me guess again, since I’m so good. There’s a dress or something here that i’m supposed to somehow squeeze into before I go home?”

“You’re really good.” She says as she takes a qtip with nail polish remover on it and fixes the tiny mistakes on her skin. “And if it makes you feel any better it’s really pretty and needs hardly any squeezing.”

“Ha ha.” You roll your eyes at her.

“Let the man enjoy this. He’s trying to surprise you. Act surprised”

“It’s just really hard when hes so bad at planning surprises. This past Christmas he tried to surprise Dom with one of those giant indoor trampolines, but he got so excited he gave it to him an hour and a half after he got home with it.” You said as you recalled Bucky practically bouncing in his seat as he tried to keep the excitement off his face.

“It’s his first kid of course he’s excited can you blame him?” The way she said first kid made your stomach tickle and you suppressed the urge to rub at it. It had been two weeks since you found out you were expecting baby number two and the thought of telling Bucky made you feel sick.

You must have been staring off into space because the sound of Natasha clearing her throat brought you back.

“It wasn’t even December yet.” You smiled hopping right back into the conversation and ignoring her questioning gaze at all costs.

* * *

When he finally gets back to the house he is immediately greeted by Steve, who had spent the better part of his day running from flower shop to flower shop looking for these damn flowers that Bucky just _had_ to have.

“The living room should be all good to go.” He said as he got up from his kneeling position by the coffee table placing the last of the few white flowers he had just gotten.  

“Thanks … Get out.” Bucky says as he goes to put the few bags he has in Dom’s room.

“I really can’t stay and watch, I’m your best friend?” Steve says with full offense evident in his voice as he watches Bucky scurry around the apartment.

“Don’t care. Lock the door on your way out.” He says as he pulls out an all black jersey with bold silver letters, alongside the outfit that Dom would be wearing for the night. A white button up shirt, a new pair of jeans that they had just bought earlier that day, a pair of black and white converse and a black bow tie to top it all off.

“I bet she would want me to stay and watch.” Steve whined as he twirled one of the many flowers he had bought that day between his fingers. Steve loved you and Dom just as much ( maybe a little less, but only a very little) as Bucky. He loved you for helping his best friend have as normal of a life as possible, for giving him the family Bucky had always wanted. For giving Bucky the son he had told Steve he had dreamed about having for years. He loved you like the sister he had always wanted.

“Too bad she’s not here huh?” Bucky asked as he comes back into the living room.

“Fine i’ll leave,” Steve begins as he walks towards the front door, “but you better ask me to be your best man.”

“Tony already called dibs. Sorry buddy.” Bucky yelled after Steve as he walked out of the door.

“WHAT THE FU-” Steve turned on his heel to look at Bucky but was met with the front door being closed in his face.

Bucky let out howl after howl of laughter as he heard his best friend grumble loudly behind the closed door. Steve had to know he was kidding, but his reaction none the less was glorious.

“C’mon buddy bath time.” Bucky walked out of the hallway and further into the apartment back to Dom’s room.

“Do I have to get a bath daddy?” Dom asked around a mouth full of blueberries.

“Yes you have to.” Bucky yelled from his son’s room as he got all of the stuff for his bath ready.

“But I don’t wanna.” He said in a sing song like voice and Bucky mentally snorted. He waited to hear the telltale sound of him getting up from his play table and chair and following him to his room.

“But you have to.” Bucky said in a matching singy song voice.

“Why?” He asked as he shoved more blueberries in his mouth.

“Because it’ll make me happy.” That was a good reason right? To make his dad happy.

“Why?”

“Because it’ll make mommy happy.” if making Bucky wasn’t a good enough reason surely making you happy was.

“Why?”

Oh god. Normally Bucky would find this funny when it happened to you. One thing would happen that lead Dom down a steep slope of ‘mommy whys’ ‘mommy why are blueberries blue? mommy why don’t we have a dog? mommy why?’ and Bucky would encourage it no matter how many times you told him not to because he loved to watch you explain why. The way your brown eyes would light up at every curious question Dom had. The way you tried not to smile as you talked about why having a puppy was hard work even though deep down you wanted one too. The way your curls bounced when you laughed as you explained why he couldn’t have pancakes for every meal. He would always laugh and tell you how adorable it was to watch you two together. But now he’s regretting all the times he had told his son to ask you a question because it’s blowing up in his face and he can’t get mad because it’s his very own fault.

“Because if you don’t I’m gonna have to call the Captain on you.”

“No Uncle Steve only gets the bad guys! I’m not the bad guy daddy!”

“Bad guys don’t take baths and you don’t wanna take a bath.” Bucky says nonchalantly as he walks to the bathroom to start the water.

Dominic sits on his bed and thinks about it for a long while before he finally walks into the bathroom with his arms in the air ready for Bucky to take his shirt off.

“Fine.” he grumbles out.

The bath took far longer than Buck had anticipated it too. Dominic insisting the entire time that he could wash himself and for Buck not to help him. So he was resigned to making sure he got every bit of himself clean without touching his son only pointing a finger here and there as he ever so slowly washed his entire body from head to toe. What felt like an hour of sitting on the hard bathroom floor later Bucky heard his son finally drop the wash rag into the water.

“All done?” He asked.

“Yes.” Dom said as he stretched out his arms for Bucky.

Bucky grabbed the big fluffy purple towel from Doms bathroom drawer and held it out so he could wrap his son and take him to his room to get dressed.

He grabbed the chair, a hard hair brush, 2 scrunchies and the bottle of leave in conditioner you always used when you did your sons hair and set them down fully ready to take this battle head on. He had done Dom’s hair a good 5 times maybe and every time you told him he did a fantastic job, but you weren’t here now.

“Let’s do this son.” Bucky grabbed a single latex glove to put on his left hand just so the hair wouldn’t get caught between the metal plates of his hand and tug at the curly hair. He took a t-shirt and tossed it on his son’s head to make sure his hair was mostly dry.

It takes a good 25 minutes to brush through all of Dom’s hair making sure and sure again that there are no surprise knots anywhere.

“What are we doing today up or down?”

“Um.” He hums thinking for a few second about what his answer should be and then with the biggest smile he could give he told Buck exactly what he wanted.

* * *

You’re in the middle of taking down the last few twists you have left when Natasha’s voice draws your attention. When you turn to look at her she’s staring directly at you.

“You have a secret.” She says as she watches you for any inclination that you do have a secret to tell her.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talkin’ about.” You turn your attention back to your hair and away from the redhead before she draws any information out of you.

“I think you do know and if I tried hard enough I bet I could get it out of you.” She gets up and stalks towards you fully ready to find out the secret she’s sure you have. There’s a beat and then she’s standing right behind you.

“You can try as hard as you want but there’s no secret to get out of me.” You turn to look at her dead in the eyes because fuck that. She isn’t getting a damn thing out of you and if you have to stand there and look at her for 3 days straight you damn sure will. Screw her.

“Barnes teach you to lie like that? It’s almost convincing.” She says as stares intensely into your deep brown eyes hoping for a spark or hint of anything but comes back empty handed. She stares at you, all of you to see if there a twitch to your eye, a quiver of your bottom lip, a clenched fist anything. But you’re stone like and unrelentingly.

“It must be a good secret.” She says as she hands you the tiny rat-tail comb off of the counter  you use to fluff your hair out.

“There’s no secret so it can’t be good.” You turn away from her to finish putting the last bit of oil in your hair but you can still feel her eyes on you. Your heart is pounding and you know it’s loud can hear and feel it in your ears.

* * *

When you make it home the first thing you notice as you walk closer to your door is that all the lights in the living room are on. Which is unusual for a multitude of reasons but mostly because whenever Bucky and Dom are home alone they tend to spend their time in your room. The next thing is the small curly head peeking behind the blinds. You keep making your way towards your door when you hear your favorite voice.

“I can’t reach it!” You hear Dom yell and then you hear the sound of what you can only assume is Bucky running to help him open it.

“Thank you daddy.”

“Sshh.” Bucky tries to whisper.

“Oh!” You can almost picture the way your son nods his head vigorously. Then you hear Bucky’s feet retreating back to where he was to begin with and the door squeaks open.

When the door opens you look down too see your son standing there and your heart melts. His hair is brushed back and into a low puffy bun almost identical to the ones Bucky constantly has, he’s wearing a white button down long sleeve shirt with a tiny black bow tie and jeans. He is damn adorable and it takes a lot out of you to not cry at the sight.

“You looks so handsome son.”

“Thank you mommy, follow me please.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the odd politeness he was showing. He was being a tiny little gentleman.

You could just about make out the sound of music from the living room. It was low and smooth and the closer you got to the living room the more you started to recognize the song until you finally got there and knew the song immediately.

_See first of all I know these so-called playas wouldn’t tell you this But I'ma be real and say what’s on my heart Let’s take this chance and make this love feel relevant Didn’t you know I loved you from the start, yeah_

The room was covered from top to bottom in purple and white roses. There was only a small path on the floor that didn’t have roses on it that lead to the center of the room. So you followed it.

_When I think about all these years we put in this relationship Who knew we’d make it this far? When I think about where we would I be if we were to just fall apart And I just can’t stand the thought of leaving you_

You don’t hear his footsteps walk towards you. You never do and it’s always annoying how such a large person can walk so quietly. So when you hear him clear his throat you jump almost a full 2 feet in the air.

“Did I scare you?” He asked as he tried his hardest to cover up his laugh with a cough.

“You always do!!” You should be used to it but you aren’t and it sucks every single time.

“So what’s all of this about?” You knew. The song, the flowers, the way Dom was dressed, you would have to be a literal fucking peanut to not know what was happening.

“Well, I figured since you were out numbered you’d wanna join the winning team.” He said with the biggest grin on his face.

“The winning team?” You cocked your head to look at him. One hand on your hip waiting for an answer.

“DADDY! I’M STUCK!!” You heard your son frantically yell before bucky could answer you.

“Do you need help baby?” You asked but before you could go and check Bucky was already heading to get him.

“Stay absolutely stil-” Bucky was cut off before he could finish his sentence by aloud bump followed by a soft ‘ow’ and you couldn’t help but let out a snort. Bucky smiled at you before he jogged off to help Dom.

You were about to take a step forward to follow but he quickly put a stop to that idea

“Nope. I’ll be right back.” And then he was gone.

You paced the floor knowing what he was gonna ask when he came back and you were beyond nervous. You could feel your stomach twist in every direction the more you thought about telling Bucky you were pregnant. A far away part of you knew he was gonna be happy and excited about having a baby. But you couldn’t help but feel nervous. What if he just outright didn’t want them? How would you explain to Dom why you and Bucky weren’t together anymore if he didn’t want them? If he didn’t want you all?

“Okay doll ask again.” Bucky said as he jogged from the back room back to you.

“What?” You were pulled from your thoughts so suddenly you forgot what was happening.

“Ask about the winning team one more time.” He could practically hear the grin on his face. He was such a doof, but you loved him. God did you love him

“What winning team honey?” You couldn’t help but smile at how excited he sounded. Even if on the inside you were practically dying.

“TEAM BARNES!” You heard your son yell as he rushed from out of his room and over to where you were to stand infront of you. He was wearing an all black jersey with ‘TEAM BARNES’ in giant letters on the back.

“I knew I wanted to marry you since the night you gave birth to Dominic.” Oh god! You weren’t ready to hear him say these things. “I knew when I first heard you laugh I would want to hear it for the rest of my life.” He was just a little behind you and you knew that if you turned around completely you wouldn’t be able to keep your cool, but you never really could around him. “I knew it when I had my first nightmare in front of you and you just held me against you. Even though you were 8 months pregnant and could barely move, you held me as close as you could with your big belly and whispered that I wasn’t alone anymore, that I had you and the baby with me always, that I didn’t have to deal with this by myself anymore.” God dammit Barnes!

You couldn’t bring yourself to focus on the rest of his speech to focused on the ‘what ifs’ your brain wouldn’t stop firing off. What if he thought all the things HYDRA did to him was too much for two kids. What if being an Avenger was already too much with just Dom. It wasn’t fair to put him in a situation like that.You had to give him the opportunity to back out if he wanted to. Sure he had said many times that Dom was one of the best things in his life, but what if he changed his mind after you said you were pregnant with a second baby.

_Meet me in the altar in your white dress We ain’t gettin no younger, we might as well do it been feeling all the while girl I must confess Girl let’s just get married I just wanna get married._

“Will you marry me?” He asked and even though you hadn't turned around to see him drop down to one knee you heard the light thud.

You wanted to tell him sooner rather than later. Before you were too big to hide, before you were supposed to squeeze into a dress, before… before you forced him into something you weren’t sure he wanted.

“Of course Buck!” It came out too easy too fast. But you loved the idea of having Bucky as a fiancee as a husband. So much so that it distracted you briefly from the wagging war inside your own head. When you turned around the rest of the way Dom was jumping up and down in excitement now right next to Bucky who was eye level with your belly.

He slowly slides the polished silver ring onto your finger. You are both shaking messes so it takes a good minute for him to finally get it on and when it finally makes it to the base of your finger you can’t help but stare at it and how it glows against your brown complexion.

“Buck…” Your voice is watery and not because of how stunning the ring is. As soon as the word leaves your lips he’s wrapped around you in a second hugging you and kissing your cheeks.

“You’re gonna look so beautiful in a wedding dress doll.”

* * *

It was your engagement party with the team a full 2 weeks after Bucky had proposed to you and you still hadn’t told him yet. The time just never seemed right. The night he proposed you were both to caught up in the excitement of it all and it didn’t seem right. You had just wanted to spend your time together before too many people were in your face. Then you had flown back home to celebrate the engagement with your family and the time still didn’t seem right. There was always someone around when you wanted to tell him. You loved your family too the moon and back but that week you wanted nothing more then to have lasers beams shoot from your eyes when ever they interrupted you.

You are standing by one of the many bars Tony has at the tower sipping on a virgin pink panther. There aren’t many people here which you are incredibly thankful for. Knowing Tony and parties you had expected there to be people from floor to ceiling. Luckily somebody, maybe Pepper or Steve, had talked him into only having just the avengers and a few of the agents you and Bucky were particularly close to.

“No alcohol for you tonight?” Natasha asked as she approached you sipping ever so subtly at her clear drink.

“You never know when my kid is gonna come runnin’ up and steal a sip. Gotta be prepared.”

“Well if you can’t have your own you can always have a sip of mine.” She said as she moved the strong liquor closer to you. It smelled horrid and made your already nausea stomach even worse.

She watched you with an arched eyebrow as you pushed her glass away from you.

“No thanks I’ve never really been a vodka kinda girl..” You took a sip of your overly pink drink to try and calm your stomach.

“Well if mine won’t do how about,” You watched as she looked around the room for something and then her eyes lit up, “How about Thor’s drink?” and then she was motioning for the asgardian to come over to you.

“Hello!” His booming voice shouted as he got closer to you both.

“Hey Thor, Y/N here can’t have a proper alcoholic drink with Dom running around trying to have a sip,” She began to explain and the more she talked the more aware of her plans you became, “So we were wondering if she could have a sip of yours?”

“Certainly!” He shouted as he moved his glass of almost pitch black liquor directly into your chest. It smelled like paint thinner and gasoline. The second after you smelled the drink you made a break for the nearest room with a bathroom to let everything go.

“I fucking knew it you liar!” Natasha shouted through gritted teeth as she helped you up from the bathroom floor so you could walk to the bed just a short distance away.

“Natasha.” You whined as you laid on the bed in the spare room clutching your aching stomach.

“Shouldn’t you be all excited for the new baby and your engagement? You’ve been moping around for weeks.”

“What if he doesn’t want it though?” You asked solemnly.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“What if one kid is enough for him? One kid that he’s taking care of that he didn’t even help create? What if he’s only helping me out with Dom because he felt sorry for me?” You were either going to have a panic attack or throw up you couldn’t really be sure, but you felt something coming.

“So the way he acts with Dom doesn’t show you he would want another one?” She was rubbing your back at this point. Her way of apologizing for making you puke you guessed. You couldn’t really be sure she was hard to read.

“It’s different he knew going into this I was pregnant with Dominic already, there were no surprises.”

“So you think he didn’t know you would get pregnant when he came inside of you.”

“That sounds disgusting don’t say it like that i’m gonna throw up.” You turned your head further into the soft pillow trying to distract yourself from what she was saying

“Barnes came, nutted, finished, dumped his load, busted, planted his seed, creamed, ejaculated,  inside of you.” She said as she watched you and full belly laughs.

Hearing her say all that made your stomach turn and you made a beeline for the bathroom again.

“I’m gonna get you water don’t move.” She yelled to you from behind the bathroom door.

“I know you’re going to get Bucky don’t lie to me.” You yelled over the sound of the toilet flushing.

“You lied to me it’s only fair.” And then she was gone.

You splashed cold water on your face once you heard her leave the room and put your curls up into a bun at the top of your head. It was far from perfect you had curls falling out from every side but it didn’t matter your mouth tasted disgusting and you need to brush your teeth.

When you were done and didn’t taste like your breakfast and lunch mixed together you made your way back into the spare the bedroom and sat crossed legged on the bed waiting. Waiting to get sick again, waiting for bucky to finally show up. Just waiting.

You were startled when you heard the sound of heavy feet making their way closer to the room you were in. You knew it was Bucky so you weren’t scared that they were gonna get hurt.

“Doll?” Bucky asked as he came in the room with a bottle of water.

“I… I mean we…” He hadn't even been in the room all the way before your mouth shot off like a pistol.

You hadn’t even looked up at him yet but you were already stumbling over your words trying to explain it to him. Where the hell did you start when you were telling your fiancee something that you were sure would ruin everything.

“Doll please talk to me,” He started, “Natasha said it was important if you don't… if you don’t wanna get married that’s okay. I understand if I’m no-”

“No I wanna get married … To you I mean. I wanna marry you.”

“Then tell me what’s goin’ on doll.” He kneeled in front of holding your hands in his. Twisting your engagement ring ever so slightly

“I… We uh…” How they hell did so many people do this every single day.

“I have never had to do this before and it’s a little nerve wracking.” You let out a watery laugh that was mostly tears.

“Doll?” He squeezed your hand.

You took a shaky deep breath before you finally just let it out.

“I’m pregnant Buck.” When you were pregnant with Dom you only had to tell your family that you were pregnant. So now having to tell Buck that you were expecting was unimaginably difficult. “I’m so sor-”

“WERE HAVING A BABY!?” He shot up from his position in front of you.

“Do you know what this means?” He asks as he paced the floor.

“You … you aren’t mad?” You asked after doing a double take.

“Why would I be? Doll this is one of the best days of my life.”

You couldn’t help the wet sobs that came from you. “I thought you wouldn’t want … because Dom and…” you couldn’t even get all the words out.

“Doll, I love you. I love Dom. If I didn’t I wouldn’t I would have been long gone by now. I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if I didn’t love you both. I’m so lucky to have met you and even lucky to have had the opportunity to help you raise our wonderful son.”

Why you had ever thought he would be mad is beyond you so you would chalk that up to raging pregnancy hormones.

“Oh no.”

“What Buck?” You asked as your heart dropped a little.

“What if the baby is a girl? She’s gonna look just like you. Her hair is gonna be just as bouncy and curly. Her eyes are gonna be just as deep and mesmerizing. God she’ll probably have your laugh. I’m gonna have to fight off so many people that wanna date her! Doll I’m a hundred years old I can’t take this.”

“You’ll be fine.” You told him as you pushed him down to lay on the bed with you.

It was quite as you both laid in silence. Buckys hand occasionally drawing stars on your stomach and you humming a tune that you weren’t even sure you really knew, but you were happy and content to just lay in bed and to finally be able to bask in the excitement of being engaged and pregnant.

“What if it’s twins?!” He asked as his arm wrapped tighter around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't expect Jagged Edge ... Why?


	3. His Own Best Girl

“If I come back and my baby has a bump, scratch, bruise or a single curl on my boys beautiful head is out of place I will have Thor shove Mjolnir down your throat and fling you into space. Are we understood Tony?”

“Wait a damn second! Why didn’t Steve and Clint get this talk?”

“Because Clint has children,” you say matter of factly before adding as an afterthought, “and also I can’t sign Thor and Mjolnir. And Bucky already talked to Steve.” ‘Talked’ probably, definitely, absolutely, wasn’t the right word but threatened also didn’t seem quite right (“You’re my best friend but I’ll kill you Stevie. I’ll make it quick so you won’t suffer but you’ll be dead and not plane crash dead or Fury dead but dead dead.”).

“I’m Iron-Man I can watch a kid.” Tony was fully offended and you fully did not give a single fuck.

“Outer fucking space, Anthony. No suit. No F.R.I.D.A.Y. Just Mjolnir down your throat.” Your brown eyes bored deep into his own unblinking emphasizing the point that you were absolutely serious about your son.

“Well.” He was the first to look away. “Please get out now.” He said as he pushed you out of his office space and into the hall.

“Enjoy your honeymoon!” He yelled once his office door was closed.

* * *

You had no idea where the hell you were going for your ‘honeymoon’. Was it honeymoon? You weren’t married yet. Did that count? Who cared. Definitely not you or Bucky. You had told him that you absolutely didn’t wanna go to any of those cliche honeymoon places like Bora Bora or Paris. You were far to pregnant and far to irritable to be around people who wanted to put their disgusting hands on you without asking just because you were pregnant and they felt entitled, but other then that you were left in the dark for the most part. He didn’t even let you help pack which was terrifying in its own right.

“Can I have a hint?” You’re sitting in the back of one of Tony’s jets as F.R.I.D.A.Y flies you to wherever in the world Bucky has deemed perfect for your honeymoon.

“You want me to spoil our honeymoon doll?” He replied shortly back at you as he fiddle with his phone.

“No.” you said incredulously. You didn’t want him to spoil it by any means, but you were beyond curious at this point. You really only hoped it wasn’t a hot place, it was hot back at your apartment and you couldn’t stand being hot and pregnant. Plus you missed cuddling Bucky and Dom you couldn’t cuddle if you guys all stuck together like gross pocket candy after.

“Good.” He had a shit eating grin on his face and a part of you wanted to wipe it off, but the other part of you, the much bigger, happier, totally in love part loved it so much you wanted to remember it forever.

“It’s just not fair that you know and I don’t.” You pouted sticking your bottom lip out in mock frustration.

“I know, life’s not fair sweetheart, ” he leans over in his chair to gently place a barely there kiss on your lip that’s sticking out ”but we’ll be there soon.”

That satisfies you enough to be content with not knowing where you’re going, but you’re curious about something else now.

“It’s a little weird that our honeymoon is before the wedding don’t you think?”

“Maybe a little bit, but we’re gonna be a little busy with our kids.” Bucky can’t think straight when he says that word like that. It’s a realization hundreds of thousands of feet in the air.

“ _Kids_.” Bucky repeats putting emphasis on the S. There’s gonna be two of them now. Two curly haired, brown eyed beautiful kids that call him dad and ask for hugs. Two kids that will one day without a doubt come crying to him asking him to make a bad thing feel better.

“Is this brand new information for you? Did you forget we had kids!?”

“No I didn’t, how could I?” He hadn’t stopped thinking about it since he found out, “It’s just a strange feeling, I was so lucky that you let me help you raise Dominic and now.” he brings his left hand up to rub your belly in slow smooth circles. He doesn’t need to finish the sentence because you know already. This was a dream only 30’s Bucky was allowed to have. Dreams of a family that had more than just Steve in it. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about this before a few years ago when he had met you, and subsequently Dom. He would tell himself he didn’t deserve a family for all the things he’d done, the people he’d hurt. He would tell himself that there would always be people out to hurt him and that as bad as he wanted a family he could never have one. He didn’t deserve one.

“You have no idea what strange feeling means until a baby is being forced out of your pu-”

There’s a long ding that cuts off your sentence before you hear F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“We will be landing in 5 minutes.” She informs the two of you.

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Bucky sighs in relief as the AI unit cuts off and prepares for your descent.

“I know you wanna look out the window. You can we’re basically here now.” Bucky is more excited then he had been the entire flight. He didn’t need to look out of the window, obviously he planned the trip he knew where you were, so instead he looked at you watching the way you excitedly hobbled up and to the window.

“It’s snowing!” You had never really seen snow fall before besides in movies and the artificial crap at the mall during the holidays. So this was beyond amazing to you, it was exactly how ever movie and book you read had made it seem. It was coming down lightly from what you could tell and you wanted to jump into the soft looking bank of snow outside of the small wooden cabin that you were being lowered to.

“Yeah, doll it tends to do that here.” You didn’t even care that he was being a smart ass right now, way too excited to get out of the jet and pelt him with snowballs. By the time you look back at him he’s already holding all your bags and handing you one of his thick jackets.

“Ready?” He ask with the biggest smile on his face.

“Let’s go!”

* * *

“Is my mommy havin’ another baby?” Dom asks the night before you and Buck are supposed to be home. Steve, Tony and Clint are all  thrown off their game.

Steve almost drowns himself when he squeezes the water bottle he is drinking and if floods his mouth and lungs. The coughing fit that ensues is one that could rival the ones he would have had back in 1930.

Cool calm and collected Tony shatters one of his most expensive bottles of whisky on the floor when he hears the question and all Clint  ****can do is laugh at his idiot friends as they make fools of themselves.

“Ye-” Tony begins before Steve shoves a sharp elbow into his side.

“Why’d you ask that?” Steve’s voice is unbelievably horse and raw from the coughing, but he’s the only adult here that is qualified to answers these questions.

“ ‘cuz dad keeps rubbin’ her belly even when she doesn’t have a belly ache. I saw that happen on TV once and the lady ate so many hot dogs.”

“Does your mom eat so many hot dogs?” Tony asks.

“No,” he says as he thinks about the last 3 and a half months, “she does eat so many of my dino nuggets. With yucky mustard.” He makes a sick face at the thought of you chowing down on the horrible combination.

“So you think she’s having a baby?” Tony is the taking the lead on this and Steve has to stop it before its too late.

“Yep.” Dom says around a mouth full of ice cream that will probably lead to one or all of the guys staying up late with a bouncy child and an ear full from you and Bucky when you find out.

“Do you think if they are you would want a little brother?” Steve ask as he motions for Clint to get his cell phone from the living room. It would probably be super helpful for Steve to get this information now so you both can prepare to tell him the good news.

“No.” He says it so fast, so matter-of-factly, so calmly that Steve does a double take and almost drops his phone when Clint finally hands it to him.

“You don’t want a little brother to run around and play in the dirt with?” Steve questions.

“Nope.” Dom keeps eating his ice cream that’s pretty much soup now.

Steve debates on if he should call Bucky or not, calling him would allow Dom to have the chance to talk to you guys about the baby and that would be good, but calling Bucky would also worry the hell out of him and he would want to come home right that very instant. So he texts instead. A text wouldn’t make it feel like an emergency and would give Steve time to talk to Dom until Bucky could reply.

 **Steve** : Hey, how are you enjoying your early honeymoon sounds great! Dom doesn’t want a sibling. So I’ll see you guys in tomorrow right? Have fun!

“You don’t? What about a little brother to ride bikes with?”

“I don’t know how to ride a bike uncle Steve.” Tony let out a laugh so loud it rivaled Thor’s . Steve turned to look at him contemplating if he should punch him or flip him the bird. By the time he decided to punch him his phone had dinged.

 **Bucky** : What do you mean he doesn’t want a sibling? What are you talking about?

 **Steve** : I don’t appreciate that you singled out one part of my so carefully thought out message.

 **Bucky** : Well only one part of your ’ so carefully thought out message’ has to do with my son. So again… What are you talking about?

 **Steve** : We were in the kitchen, _NOT_  eating ice cream past bedtime, when he asked if you were expecting a baby because he saw you rubbing y/n’s stomach. I didn’t say yes or no but I asked if he wanted a sibling and he said no.

 **Bucky** : He just said no?

 **Steve** : He said no like you say no every time I invite you to hang out with me and Sam.

Bucky sighed heavily before continuing on his way to the kitchen in the small cabin. It wasn’t anything fancy just big enough for 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a tiny kitchen that struggled to fit a refrigerator and the stove and an even smaller living room, but he found himself loving the small space and the isolation of the secluded mountain.

You were laying on the bed two fluffy blankets cuddled up to you slowly sipping away at the last bit of what must have been your fourth mug of hot chocolate completely and totally content with your honeymoon. You had spent the better part of the week in the snow with Bucky throwing snowballs and building your happy little snowman family. Bucky had insisted you didn’t build the fourth member of your family and instead make your snow woman pregnant. He had taken a ton of pictures to show Dom with the promise that the next time you guys came back he would be with you. All in all it was wonderful.

Except Bucky was on his phone texting away. A man born in the late 1910’s texting away like a teenager from the early 2000’s it was an odd turn of events truly.

“Ask your pregnant fiance if she’s having a great honeymoon for me.” Bucky made his way towards you from the kitchen with what would be your fifth mug of hot chocolate.

“I wouldn’t abandoned my pregnant fiance to have fun in the snow.” He leaned over to kiss your neck before he said, ”My girlfriend on the side maybe.” You picked up one of the many balled up napkins you had by the bed and threw it at his stupid grinning face. He only laughed harder and kissed your neck again.

“So who was it really?” He takes a huge sip from your hot chocolate before handing it to you.

“Steve. He said Dom doesn’t want a new baby.” He doesn’t like the way your face goes from joyous to almost somber as you take in what he says.

“Oh.” Your baby boy doesn’t want a new baby and it hurts alot. You had this amazing image in your head of you telling Dom about the new baby, about him being a big brother and him being over the moon excited. But apparently he isn’t excited at all and it sucks.

“Doll,” Bucky comes and sits next to you rubbing your back ever so lightly “It’s okay we’ll talk to him when we get home and we’ll figure it okay?”

“Okay.” You don’t have the same happy cheerful voice like you’ve had this entire trip and it breaks Bucky’s heart to pieces.

* * *

It’s late the night you had come home from your honeymoon. When you had landed Dom had took a running leap at Bucky it was adorable and you couldn’t help but think about that happening but with two kids it brought an instant smile to your face that was wiped away almost instantly when you remember what Steve had, even though you would still have two kids the thought that Dom wouldn’t be as close as you hoped was earth shattering.

After a sever cuddle session and tons of kisses with Dom it’s time for him to get ready for bed with Bucky and again you’re brought to thoughts of him doing this with two little heads of curly hair.  Imaging Dom helping his brother or sister onto the stool that Dom has Bucky help him onto. It’s a cute image in your head but the illusions are shattered again. You shouldn’t feel as bad about this as you do, this is normal you read up on it when you first found out, but it’s still having you constantly on the verge of tears.

Dom’s sitting at his table in the living room coloring and watching what ever animated movie he had picked to watch that night when Bucky can’t take the nagging question any more. So he moves from his position on the couch with you onto the floor next to Dom.

“Uncle Steve told me about you asking if we were getting a new baby.”

“I know,” he says not looking up from his masterpiece “Uncle Tony says he’s a rat.”

Bucky can hear your breathy uncontrollable laughter from the couch and it takes so much dedication from him not to get distracted by you.

“You don’t want a little brother to play with?” Bucky grabs a piece of paper from the short stack that's in front of his son and begins to doodle random things at first a heart, some flowers, a horrible looking dog.

“No.” Dom pushes his drawing of a bird? a tiger? away from him and rolls 3 crayons under each of his hands.

“You don’t want a little brother that you can teach how to color?” Bucky looks down at his paper and notices that the dog now has 2 more dogs next to him.

“No.” He stops rolling the crayons instead focusing in on the animals printed on his pajamas. There isn’t any change in his voice, that Bucky notices, that gives of any hint of frustration, but you notice immediately when he stops playing with his hands that he isn’t too happy.

It had been a small thing you had noticed early on that playing with his hands was a comfort for him and you had trained onto that ever since. Over time you had also figured out when he stopped tears would soon follow.

“Growing up I always wanted a little brother to have around, to wrestle with, to help me pull pranks on my ma’.” He’s reminiscing hoping it’ll help Dom want to want a little brother to get him out of whatever mind set he’s in.

“You could have done that with sisters though.” He folds his arms onto the table and lays his head against them, slowly kicking his feet under the table. He doesn’t look back up at Bucky after that.

It hits you like a ton of bricks when he says that and you feel dumb for not noticing it sooner. After struggling to get up off the couch, without the help of Bucky thank you very much, you start taking slow deliberate steps towards your little family, you move closer to where your son is, bending down to rub your fingers so gently through his hair.

“You don’t want a little brother because you want a little sister?” He shakes his head yes quickly and you can see a few tears on his cheeks.

“Why do you want a little sister bud?” Bucky had grown up with sisters who he loved dearly, but his dream was always a little brother that he could run around with, a little brother that would look up to him, someone who would be his best friend no matter what happened and sure he had Steve back then but it had been years before he had meet Steve a little brother is almost instant.

“So she can be my best girl.” You can hear him holding back the rest of his tears. The slight strain in his voice even though he’s so quiet. “She’ll be pretty like mommy and I can feed her and help her walk.”

Buckys jaw damn near drops and he feels like an idiot and he wants to punch Steve in the throat. He only asked if he wanted a god damn brother and all Bucky did was keep pushing brother, there’s also a very strong sense of pride in him because his son wants his own best girl.

“When I’m big I can help her cross the street and hold her hand while we walk to school.” He rubs at his eyes to get the tears away.

“I want the baby to be a girl too.” Bucky says as he rubs gently against his sons back. He had never told you that, never told Steve that even, it was for him to hope for and not put into the universe in case it was a boy. He wouldn’t be disappointed if it was another boy, but a girl was his dream and apparently it was his boys dream to.

“You do?” Dom asked before you could.

“I do, I know she’ll be pretty like your mom, and she’ll be smart like you. Hopefully all she gets from me is our silly last name.”

“It’s not silly!” Dominic says defensively. “Mommy says when I go to school I’ll be first in line because it starts with B, that means I get snacks first.”

* * *

When you get back from you doctor’s appointment that you had vehemently forbid Bucky from coming to, you walk in to find he and Dom are sitting on the couch, both of them are shirtless and both of them have chocolate milk mustaches and you can’t keep the grin from your lips looking at your family.

You slowly make your way towards them, pink bakery box resting carefully between your hands. Bucky is the first to notice you. Getting up from his place on the couch to meet you by the door.

“What’s that?” He asks as he notices the bright pink box immediately reaching his hand out for it.

“That’s a box.” Dom says from the couch.

“And not for you.” You say as you kiss his cheek and move past him towards the couch where Dom is.

“I like baked goods too.” Bucky mumbles as he moves to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.

“What is it mommy?” Dom asks as he moves over to make a place for you to sit.

“It’s a special cupcake.”

“Why’s it so special?” Bucky yells from the kitchen.

“Because when Dom bites into it we’ll know if we’re getting a little girl or not.” Bucky rushes out of the kitchen nearly smashing the glass that had his water in it on the tile floor in the kitchen. He hadn’t know about this. You didn’t tell him about this! Why didn’t you tell him?

“So its gonna say girl?” Dom is looking intently at the pink box now.

“No, when you take a bite, it’s gotta be a really big bite as big as you can make it all the way to the middle, you’ll see if the inside is pink or blue and then you’ll know and you’ll be the only one to know. Not even me or daddy will know until you show us.” Bucky looks at you then at the box.

“That’s not fair.” Bucky looks at you with pleading eyes.

“I know, life’s not fair sweetheart, ” you try your hardest to keep from laughing directly into his face as you lean over to gently place a barely there kiss on his lips ”but we’ll know soon.” The look of betrayal on Bucks face after you used his own words against him is unbelievable and you wish you had a camera to take a picture of it.

“Can I eat it now?” Before you can answer him though Buck is already speaking.

“Please eat it right now.” Bucky says as he stares at the small cupcake box like it holds his entire world in it and in a way it does.

“But I just had cookies.” The one time he can have cupcakes and cookies back to back and he questions it.

“You can eat it whenever you want.” You say as you struggle to get up from the couch.

  _No! He has to eat it right now,_  Bucky thinks as he watches the box with an impatient eye.

Dom grabs the box from you holding it with extreme caution as he gently carries it back to his play table. He places it on the table, like the box itself held the baby and not a cupcake, in front of him and goes back to watching the movie they had been enjoying before you had arrived. Every other minute or so he looks down at the table making sure it hadn’t been moved or smashed.

Bucky stares at the box for the next 30 minutes trying to encouraging Dom to open it. When you leave them to go change into your pajamas is when Bucky strikes.

“If you eat it right now,” he looks around to make sure you had really left before he continues, “I’ll let you take a ride on uncle Sam’s wings.” Dom doesn’t budge though no matter how tempting his dad’s offer sounds.

“Doll,” Bucky says he sulks his way into the bedroom where you are “you gotta tell me I can’t take the waiting anymore.” He slides down the door to your room in a heap of himself.

You don’t look up at him too distracted with your hair and making sure all the fly-aways are tamed before you grab your headscarf. “Tell you what?”

“Don’t tease,” He whines and rests his head against the door “Can’t you see I’m dying here?”

“You’re being dramatic, and like I said I don’t know what’s inside the cupcake so I can’t help you.” You were lying. You had ordered two cupcakes, one for each of them, but half way home you got hungry and by the time you had taken a bite it was far too late to put it back.

“DAD!!” The call for Bucky is muffled, a very apparent sign that Doms mouth was full of cupcake.

“Sounds like he finally took a bite.” You tell him as you finish tying up your scarf.

Bucky scrambled up from the floor tripping over the rug in your room as he made a mad dash for the living room. If the inside was blue it would be fine, he would be just as excited as if it were pink.

But god damn did he so want it to be pink.

When he makes it to the living room where Dom is, he’s jumping up and down with frosting all over his cheeks and as much as Bucky wants to know what the cupcake looks like on the inside he can’t help but to stop and admire how excited his son is. His eyes are closed and he’s hopping from foot to foot.

“ITS PINK!!” Dom shouts as he runs up to Buck and lounges at his legs.

Bucky doesn’t hear a thing after the sound of the P hits his ears and he’s not so sure if he heard him right. He walks over to where his son has discarded the other half of the cupcake. It’s hard to walk with Dom clinging to his legs, but somehow he makes it and in one not so swift motion he picks both the cupcake and Dom up.

“SEE, IT IS PINK!” Dom sticks his finger all the way inside of the cupcake and when he pulls it out there very much is a glob of pink frosting on his finger.

Bucky is stunned still, he had dream about having a little girl before the war that would tell him good night and demand for him to play doll house with her. A little girl that would have him as her first love and be a daddys girl. The dream had come back with a force after he found out you were pregnant again. Now the dream was still the same for the most part but now she had a face and she looked like you.

“Can I finish the cupcake?” Dom asked as he watched his dad stare off into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, and fuck do i mean slowly, but surely I am moving the things from my tumblr over to here.


	4. Isn't She Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much! So I hope you enjoy reading it.

It happens, like most things in life, fast and unexpectedly. One minute you’re sitting up in the room listening to Bucky help Dominic put his pajamas on while they laugh and mess around in the bathroom, and the next you’re in tears struggling to call out to Bucky for help.

“Buck.” It’s strained and you’re trying your hardest to hold back as many of the tears as you can, but it hurts so much more than last time. You’re curled in on yourself under the blankets on your bed in the most pain you’ve ever felt in your life. Worse than when you had Dom, worse than all the times your mom burned you with the hot comb, it’s unimaginable and you need Bucky right now.

“Here I come doll gimme a second!” He’s clueless to your distress, to focused on Dom and it’s fine, for the most part, that he’s taking care of your son, but you need him to hurry up.

You whence in pain when you feel the sharp jolt in your side and lower back. You thought you were well versed in the pain of contractions, but clearly life needed to prove you wrong one good time.

“Doll?” When Bucky walks into the room he expects to see you sitting up and looking for something to watch on Netflix not this.

“It hurts.” You’re full on sobbing at this point and Bucky has never seen you like this before, not even when you had Dom.

“What hurts?” He’s grateful Dom had decided that he needed something from his room because he knew his son couldn’t handle seeing you in pain like this because  _he_  couldn’t handle seeing you like this.

He rushes to your side when you don’t respond. He’s, naturally, on edge the closer he gets to you noticing the way that you’re practically shivering under the heavy covers.

“Doll, come on talk to me.” He had read a hundred baby books since you had Dom and leading up to baby girl none of them had prepared him for what to do when you were like this. He hates seeing you like this in pain and suffering.

“Do you think you can make it to the car?” Even the thought of getting up on your own makes you groan in pain.

“Okay, do you want me to carry you then?” You don’t, it hurts so damn much, but you need to be not at home right now so you nod slowly.

“Okay.” Bucky gently pulls the covers from around you ready to grab you and carry you to the car when he freezes.

There’s blood. Any amount of blood is too much, but this is  _too_  much.

He doesn’t want you to see him panic especially when you’re like this so he swallows the lump in his throat and he looks up from your belly and legs and up at your face

“I’m gonna call an ambulance and have Steve meet us up there okay?” **  
**

* * *

The second the ambulance pulls up to the door of the hospital 3 nurses rush out to meet you, Steve following closely behind.

When he got the call from Bucky he was in the middle of training with Sam and some new recruits, but when he heard Bucky’s voice, broken and scared, he practically ran to his motorcycle to meet you guys.

He’s wastes no time at all jogging over to where Bucky and Dominic are getting out of the ambulance.

Bucky had been in a daze for the majority of the ambulance ride. Even now, while he holds Dominic to his chest as they get out of the ambulance he isn’t exactly sure what’s happening.

His mind had been, and still is, racing and all over the place, until he sees hands moving towards his son, trying to grab Dom from him. His attention snaps to the hands reaching for his son and moves him away from whoever is trying to grab at him.

“I’ll bring him inside.” Steve is again reaching out to take Dom from him.

“Yeah and I’ll go.” He nods his head vaguely in the direction of the hospital where the nurses have ushered you off. He hesitantly hands Dom over to Steve after kissing him on the forehead.

When he gets an affirmative nod from Steve and he’s sure Dom will be okay, he dashes through the doors to catch up to the nurses as they usher you into a room.

“I know it hurts doll.” He can’t hold you the way he wants to, to comfort you and take your mind off the pain. He can only give you his hand, the right one because if you’re in pain he wants you to be able to feel his warmth, to hold and squeeze to ease a little of the pain if he could.

He knew that the pain must have been unbearable because he had seen you in pain before but none of those times had you crying like this, if at all. It breaks his heart and makes him terrified all at the same time.

Unlike last time, the doctors don’t give much time for your birthing state to progress on its own, an unspoken but very heavy fear present in the room. It’s nerve wracking and scary for a million reason that having Dom wasn’t.

Luckily, though after being in your hospital room for a little over a minute the pain just vanishes and you feel nothing from the stomach down. Not the pain in your lower back or stomach, not the pulling or pinching from the doctors working on you. Not even your toes. It’s strange how fast medicine kicks in.

Bucky keeps his eyes above where the doctors are. He was pretty strong, muscle wise, but nobody was strong enough mentally for all the things that he could possibly seeing being pulled out of you.

So his eyes stayed on your face, the way your lashes fluttered against your chocolate cheeks when you close your eyes to push, the way you bit into your plumb bottom lip. You were mesmerizing even now.

He gets lost thinking about which traits from you and which from him your little girl is gonna have. Dom looks exactly like you from your facial expressions to the way you stick out your tongue when you get mad, the way you both push your curls out of your eyes when you don’t have a scrunchy. But there is no question he has Bucky’s mannerisms, his politeness, his aversion to strangers, and his love for you. He wonders exactly what features from you both she’ll have, his clef and your pouty lips. 

He’s forced from his thoughts when there’s a loud continuous beeping coming from one of the many machines in the room around you and he’s being pushed as far away from you as physically possible. He has to restrain himself from breaking something.

He’s pissed off, firstly, that someone has put their hands him and secondly they have forced him away from you. He wants to be angry at them for taking him away from you when you’re in so much distress, to punch someone in the nose, but that won’t help right now. So he takes a deep breath and clenches his fist and waits for things to calm down before moving closer to nudge his way in.

When he does finally get an elbow in to get back to you, the first thing he sees, and hears, is his daughter, screaming, red in the face and moving her ten perfect finger and toes. There’s a sigh of relief because his perfect little girl is here and she’s okay and she yelling just for him.

He focuses his attention on her loud little wails and it’s music to his ears. It’s precious and he’s so very in love with her already.  But the sound of her beautiful cries are slowly but surely being drowned out by that fucking beeping that just won’t stop. Then he notices that you still haven’t said a word and his heart sinks all at once.

“Doll?” He doesn’t get an answer as more nurses and a doctor come barreling into the room pushing him aside yet again to get to you.

“What’s wrong?” He asks hoping to get a response of some kind, a look, a word, fuck anything at all, but no one is talking to him or looking at him focused only on you and the baby. He’s grateful for that so unbelievably grateful for them, but he wants to know what’s happening, if you and the baby are okay if he can do anything at all to help. He can’t go over to you and push the doctors away to find out what’s wrong, he isn’t a doctor and he doesn’t want to make matters worse. But he needs to know what’s happening so he tries to nudge his way through the wall of medical staff to get a look again.

“Sir please.” The nurse is begging him to leave, he doesn’t have to ask her because he can see it in her eyes, pleading for him to stay calm and leave.

“I…” He doesn’t want to leave but the look on her face convinces him to. He doesn’t go far, though just outside of your room to be there in case anything happens.

 **Bucky** : How’s he doing?

He can’t control what’s happening around him, in your room and it fucking sucks. But he can’t break down, not completely at least. He still has responsibilities.

 **Steve** : We’re good. I grabbed him a sandwich and some milk from the food court. What about you any news on the baby?

 **Buck** : She’s here.

He would love for this message to sound more excited, to be happier than what it is, but he can’t.

 **Steve** : Should we be heading up?

 **Bucky** : No, not yet.

He doesn’t know what to tell Steve is happening so he just cuts his phone off after he sends the last message. **  
**

He never thought about anything bad happening it simply was not an option and now that’s all he can think about.

He doesn’t want to think about how he could lose 2 of the 3 most important people in his life in seconds, but that’s all that flashes through his head. Red flags and a constant beeping in his brain reminding him that someone or something is always ready to take what he loves most away from him with the snap of two fingers.

He can’t remember when or how it happens, but when he looks down there are copious amounts of used Kleenex at his feet and the palm of his right hand is bleeding from the forceful way his nails pressed into it.

He was a wreck as he sat by your hospital door waiting for you to be okay.

* * *

Steve’s sitting in the waiting room with Dom asleep next to him. He doesn’t say it out loud but he’s worried, for you and the baby, for Bucky and Dom. He’s anxious as he watches nurse after nurse come from around that hell corner. Bucky hadn’t texted back about what was happening and he was ready to call Tony and have him get something done. But he knew Bucky would hate that. So he waited.

It’s early, around 4 in the morning when Bucky finally walks out to meet them. The first thing Steve notices is the giant grin on his oldest friends face. The next is that his eyes are bloodshot and there are more tear tracks on his face now then there have ever been before. They share a hug that last what feels like ages before Bucky pats his back and pulls away to walk over to where Dom is fast asleep.

Bucky bends down in front of the chair that his son is in. He looks so peaceful and perfect. He’s clutching onto a plush toy elephant that’s almost the same size as him.

He doesn’t wanna wake him up not yet he looks so content in the chair, but he knows if he doesn’t wake him up now and Dom finds out he wasn’t in the room as soon as he could be he’ll be so pissed. So he reaches his hand out to gently rub at Dom’s back to stir him to wakefulness.

“Hey.” He’s quite so he doesn’t disturb the rest of the maternity ward. There are probably dozens of sleeping babies and tired moms here and he doesn’t want to get yelled or screamed at by any of them.

“Mmm?” There’s a long drool track that goes from his lip to almost under his chin and Bucky suppresses the loud laugh bubbling in him.

“Wanna come see your little sister?” The way Dom’s eyes go from sleepy and dazed to awake and shining makes his heart flutter.

“She’s here right now!?” Dom asked as he holds on impossibly tight to the giant elephant toy.

“Yeah, come on let’s go see her.” He picks Dom up from the hard plastic chair and rests him on his hip. Instinctively Dom rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder. He’s still really sleepy and if he can close his eyes for just a little bit longer he will. As they make their way back to your room Dom gets a little more excited and he’s babbling on and on about how cute his best girl is and he hasn’t even met her yet.

“She has big brown eyes huh like me?” Bucky knows his son doesn’t want an answer he just wants talk and Bucky is more than happy to listen.

“And her hair is really curly like mine and mommy’s.” You hear him before you see him and you can’t keep the laugh in at your sons rambling.

There are a few nurse coming in and out of the room checking you over for the hundredth or so time. You know in your brain that it’s protocol after the scare that you just had, but it’s just making you restless and crazy annoyed.

“Oh it looks like you have visitors.” The last, of what felt like a football team, of nurses says as she messes around with the IV drip in your arm.

You’re far too gone on whatever medicine they have given you to speak so you just nod and wait for to see familiar faces.

“Mommy, she’s here!” Dom says as Bucky leans him over you so he can kiss your cheek and it’s sweet and endearing, but you know he really wants to check on his best girl. **  
**

Bucky moves him around your bed to where she’s curled up in her bassinet. She’s fast asleep sucking away at the little blue pacifier the hospital had given her.

“She’s so little.” Dom whispers as he watches the way her chest goes up and down. He looks down at the elephant in his arms and back up to where she’s asleep. “Ellie is to big for her. I messed up.”

“No you didn’t just give her some time and they’ll be best friends.” Bucky lets Dom get out of his arms so he can sit in the chair closest to her.

Bucky watches for a minute before his attention is brought back to your shuffling on the bed. Its not the most obvious of movements, just the shuffling of your legs under the blanket, but that’s enough to make him go to you.

“Whats wrong, doll? Does anything hurt? I can get a nurse for you.” He's babbling and its cute and what not, but you’re fine now and way too high on hospital medicine to hurt right now. Later absolutely, but not now.

“’m fine.” You scoot upward in the bed reaching for the cup of water sitting next to you.

“I can help you with that just lay back and I'll grab it.”

“Bucky.” He doesn’t look at you for a second just moves his hand away from the cup and lets you grab it.

“I know, I know… its just,” When he meets your eyes you can finally see how red and puffy they are from crying and it breaks your heart to know that you, unintentionally, scared him like this. 

“You were worried I know.” He can fell his breathing starting to stagger when he looks back at Dominic and Giovannie. 

“I love you.” He doesn’t say it back, just nuzzles into your neck and breathes you in for awhile.

“Do I have to ask this time, or is it implied that she’s gets my last name?” He makes a joke because he learned that from you, to be happy even though for the better part of the night he was terrified he was gonna lose you.

* * *

Dom is the first one to hear her crying at 3:30am, he’s up and out of his bed as fast as he can be before practically running to his sister’s aid. He makes sure to be quiet as a mouse as he sneaks past your room though so he doesn’t wake you up.

He can handle this one all by himself.

When he gets to her room she’s laying flat on her belly face pressed into her toy elephant as quiet sniffles start coming faster and harder as she turns and notices someone has walked in.

“Shh, Gio they’re sleeping right now.” Dom says as he pulls one of the wooden chairs in her room over to her crib to stand on. She wiggles around so she’s facing the front of her crib and looking at him.

“Where did your binky go?” He asks as he looks all around her crib and the floor to find it. She just starts to whine louder.

“I’m gonna get in scoot over.” By this point Giovannie had stopped crying and stood up to watch him.

Swinging one pajama clad foot over the railing of her crib he waits for her to move so he doesn’t kick her in the face.

“Gio,” He whines after she doesn’t move, “You have to move over please.” She only giggles as she watches him trying to climb in with her.

Once he gets in and sits down she wiggles her way over to him, finally having some real attention.

“We have to go to sleep now.” Dom giggles as Gio crawls over him.

It’s 3:57 in the morning when Bucky shoots up out of his sleep, ears on high alert for the sound of little cries or whines. Normally at this time of morning his bed would be full of bodies and not that he doesn’t appreciate the spaciousness of his bed at the moment, but it’s a tad bit worrisome. He strains his ears to hear the sounds coming from the rooms next to yours. When he doesn’t hear anything he’s up in an instant with a groan and a stretch moving quietly over to the dresser on the far end of your room to grab a few things before he moves out and softly shuts the door.

“Well how did you get in there?” Bucky asks when he walks in to Gio’s room and sees them both cuddled up with Ellie.

“I climbed.” Dom says beaming as he looks down at his sister snoring gently beside him.

“You got her asleep all by yourself?” He couldn’t even do that. Most nights he would end up bringing her to you so she could eat a little before she went to sleep again.

“Yep.”


	5. Request #1

“Mommy, can we dress baby girl up for Halloween?” Dom asks while you’re out shopping. It was getting closer and closer to Halloween and he still hasn’t decided on what he wanted to be, so you had decided to stop into a costume store and look around before heading home.

“Baby girl won’t be out in time for Halloween.” Bucky and Dom had started referring to your belly as ‘baby girl’ right after you had found out that she was a girl and haven’t stopped and over time it had slipped, so very easily, into your own vernacular that it was just a thing now. It was cute and you hoped that the nickname would carry on even after she was here.

His eyebrows were furrowed together in mild irritation. You felt bad that he looked so sad that his sister wouldn’t be participating in Halloween but there was very little you could do.

“If you can find a costume for me and baby girl we can dress her up.” His eyes instantly lit up and you could practically see his brain working in overtime to come up with ways to get baby girl in a costume. He had decided that your trip to the store for his costume was over and that the hunt for her costume was on.

The entire car ride home he was laser focused on his tiny notepad, that Tony had given him, scribbling away at it nonstop occasionally looking out the window for something then going back to scribbling, leaving you to your own devices as you drove periodically looking in the rearview mirror to see him kicking his feet and erasing furiously.

By the time you pulled up to your place you could already see Bucky closing the front door of your apartment and heading towards the car.

It took Dom all of .5 seconds for him to notice Bucky walking up. He watched with hawk like vision as Bucky moved around the front of the car to open your door and help you out. Waited impatiently with a pout as he kissed your cheek and moved to the trunk of the car.

“Daddy!” Dom struggled to look back at where Bucky had disappeared to, reaching back as far as his tiny neck would allow.

“Yeah?” Bucky replied as he opened the trunk to grab the few grocery bags you had gotten while you were out, only to find a half eaten container of blueberries. He laughed already picturing the look on his son’s face as you tried to walk past them

“Get me out!” Bucky could hear the frustrated kicks that accompanied the yelling. Bucky doesn’t move an inch to help yet though just watching over the open trunk as Dom struggles more to unclip the car-seat belt. It breaks heart not being able to get him yet.

You were currently in the process of trying to teach Dom to use his ‘pleases’ and ‘thank yous’ more, which proved to be rather difficult for Bucky rather than Dom. Dom wasn’t really a daddy’s boy per se, but Bucky was absolutely a Dominic dad being putty in his sticky little hands a the drop of a hat. He would bring his son the moon and the stars if he could, but more likely it was cookies from the top cupboard. All it took was one teary eyed look and Bucky was at his beck and call in an instant. Which was problematic and exactly why he was in this situation. So Bucky waited impatiently for the magic words so he could run over to his son in an instant.

“Please, daddy” He had finally made some eye contact with Bucky at this point, “get me out, please.” His lips were pouty and his brown eyes were almost swimming in unshed tears. Bucky practically ran over to the side of the car where Dom was fastened in and unclips his seat belt before lifting him up into his arms. Before Bucky can even open his mouth to ask Dom about his day he’s being cut off.

“Baby girl needs a costume.”

“Well isn’t mommy her costume?” Bucky has a smile as bright as the sun on his face while he looks at Dom. He looks over to where you are standing with the same smile only to see you and Dom giving him identical death stares. He admires, for just a minute, the both of you. The way you both have the same glint in your deep memorizing eyes, the way the corner of your lip turns up, both of you on the verge of laughing and both of you just barley holding it in. 

Its a hell of a sight. Two pairs of strikingly chocolate browns eyes trained on him, they’re disapproving eyes, but that doesn’t matter to him, not right now. The way both of your arms are folded across your chests. You and Dom are practically twins and he loves it.

“No.” Dom says gaining Buckys attention once again.

Bucky just laughs a little before leading the way back to the house.

After you’re all inside and you had put the majority of the groceries away, by yourself, you hear Doms ever enthusiastic voice babbling away to Bucky about costumes. His voice is full of excitement and his eyes are wide and beaming as he grabs his notebook.

Bucky was sitting on the couch Dom sitting directly on top of his stomach as he flipped through the drawings in his notebook, forcing Buckys attention down to look at the pages.

“Not a scary face, she can’t be scary.” 

“We could, but I don’t think that would work, with just a face on her belly, that would be silly. What about a pumpkin?”

“No, mommy would have to be an ugly pumpkin patch.” He flipped through his notebook for a while longer showing Bucky the few drawings he had when Bucky stopped on one.

“Is that a basketball?” He was looking down at an orange scribble on one of the pages. It stood out more than the other scribbles and Buckys brain was already coming up with how to make the costume work.

“Yeah,” He says still flipping through even more drawings, “what else would it be?” An orange, Garfield the cat, some weird orange sick. It could be so many things honestly but Bucky didn’t say them instead letting Dom continue his story about why he had drawn, explaining that he saw his uncle Sam playing basketball the day before and though it would be cool.

“Wanna watch a movie uncle Sam showed me?” Bucky asks not waiting for Dom to reply, knowing that of course he would wanna watch a movie, especially this movie because uncle Sam had showed it to him, and Dom loved uncle Sam. 

He gets up easily with Dom still basically sitting on top of him and makes his way to your room stopping by the entertainment center first. He looked for all of 30 seconds before he found the movie he was seeking out. Holding it strategically out of view from Dom when he grabbed it, he continued on his way to your room.

Once they had gotten to your room Dom broke free of his grip and dashed to your bed fully prepared to climb up and bounce on it. 

Bucky absolutely loved the blu ray player. It was hands down one of his favorite piece of technology. Way better than the stupid coffee machine Tony had bought that need a password to work, It was easier to work than his smartphone that Steve insisted he get that took pictures of his face every time he put his passwords in wrong, and was leaps and bounds in comparison to the laptop that sat dusty and uncharged on his desk. It had only taking him 30 minutes at most, with a very upset and crying Dom in the back, to learn how to work it and once he had figured he felt like he could take on the world and he had deemed that one of his top accomplishments.

So he when he walked over to the TV hanging above your dresser it only took seconds for him to slip the disk into place and press play. When he turned around Dom was struggling to get a good grip on your blankets to pull himself up. His hands are gripping tightly at the fitted sheets on Bucky’s side of the bed, one leg just barely reaching the edge to pull himself up. It’s truly a funny sight and Bucky thinks it’s the best part about having such a tall bed.

“Need some help?” Bucky voice startles Dom so much he started to loses his grip on the sheets and started slip off. Bucky wasn’t too far from the bed when his son started to fall, luckily, so in one swift motion he was there and able to grab him before he hit the hard wood floor.

Before Dom can open his mouth to say thank you he’s being tossed in the air by Bucky. There’s a loud shriek and then he’s exploding into a fit of giggles as he lands in the middle of the bed and bounces for a few seconds. 

There was only a few moments where Bucky got to appreciate times like these with his son. He didn’t go on most of the mission that the team got, especially now with you expecting baby number two, but that didn’t mean there weren’t still a  _ton_  of missions that came in where he couldn’t say no, missions where he had to be away for weeks on end with out you and Dom. Weeks were all he really wanted to do was watch all the Toy Story movies and eat blueberries until he felt like he would burst open.

So he took in the sight of his son cuddled up against your pillows and the black and white blanket before the faint sounds of the movie started to play and he was forced to lay dwon and pay attention to the screen.

Bucky honestly wasn’t sure how he felt about the song playing at the beginning of the movie, it left a terribly bad taste in his mouth given recent events, but the song wasn’t the point of watching the movie so he swallowed down the rising bile in his throat and focused on the scene of the kid playing basketball by himself.

“Daddy is this a real people movie?” Dominic definitely wasn’t into movies that were not animated at this age. He would pick Lion King a million to one over Osmosis Jones just because there were actually people in it, but a part  of you knew it was really because he was scared of the monkeys at the beginning of Osmosis Jones. 

“Just give it a little bit I promise you’ll like it.” Bucky says arm resting on the headboard as Dom crawls over and into his lap to get even more comfortable.

It takes less than 30 minutes for Dom to fall in love with the movie and in turn decide on your family costumes.

* * *

“You have to wear the ears daddy!” Dom said as he watched every stroke that Bucky laid on you.

“Can’t I just put my hair back in a bun or something?” Bucky tried to concentrate on making the orange circle as perfect as possible across your round belly, but it was becoming more and more impossible the longer he kneeled in front of you. Baby girl was getting more and more agitated the longer he messed with her sleeping spots. Ever time he moved over the side where she had decided to settle she would unleash a furry of kicks against his hand urging him to move. He didn’t. 

“No, Bugs Bunny doesn’t do that in the movie!” Dom was sat on the couch besides where Bucky was kneeling between your thighs, watching and gently rubbing the side of your belly that didn’t have paint on it yet, as Bucky continued on with the paint.

You can feel the sigh that comes from Bucky against your stomach and it tickles way more then the cold paint and prickly brush against your skin.

“Fine, bu-” Bucky begins before he dips the brush into the black and paints long stripes over the orange.

“You have to wear the tail.” You’re laughing before you even finish the sentence. If you have to wear the ears, tail  _and_  a giant orange stomach the least he could do was the tail and ears. It was only fair.

Dom had made the executive decision that you and Bucky were to be Lola and Bugs bunny for Halloween. How he imagined your thick curly hair and deep brown complexion was similar to Lola in any way you didn’t understand, but at least the bunny ear headband would stay in place between your thick curls. He had also decide that he would be young Michael Jordan, which was hilarious in it’s own right seeing as he could barely hold a real basketball. His final decision was that baby girl would be the basketball because “she’s already round!”

“Hurry up all the good candy is gonna’ be gone!!”

“Im tryin’ but she keeps movin’.” Bucky groaned out as you tried to stop laughing and Baby girl kicked him away some more as he tried to get the lines as perfect as your laughing and her kicking would allow.

“Mommy you have to stop laughing!” He looked up at you with the most intense eyes you had ever seen on child. You bite down on your bottom lip trying your hardest to keep the giggles at bay so you could finally go out and get the candy your son was determined to go get. It worked for all of 3 minutes which was just enough time for Bucky to finish up the last of the black lines and smooth out the orange circle edges.

When the time had finally come for you to start trick or treating Dom was more than excited to put on his Toon Squad jersey and the new pair of Jordan Space Jams that Tony insisted he buy to go with the Halloween costume, and bounce out of the door.

There weren’t many people out in the area you were in, even fewer out with tiny children so Dom was basically the golden goose for the houses who had gotten too much candy expectations set way too high on having a lot of kids show up.

At every house you had stopped at though after getting his candy, a handful or two, he would run back to where you and Bucky were standing grab your hand and drag you back to the house demanding that he got candy for his little sister as well. The people occupying all of the house he did this to would melt at the sight of how determined he was to get candy for your belly and give him another two handfuls. It didn’t take long for his bag to get to heavy for him to carry on his own and for Bucky to take over the responsibility.

Dominic had barley made it 45 minutes before he started to complain about his feet hurting and Bucky being the ever loving dad that he was, was more than happy to carry him to next few house. Until the temperature had dropped at least 10 more degrees and you just couldn’t take it anymore.

“My stomach and legs are freezing!” This costume was a mistake hands down an absolute disaster of a mistake. Your Toon Squad ‘jersey’ was basically a bra, it was tied off in the back so your basketball belly could be exposed, your basketball shorts weren’t much at all either barely reaching mid thigh, and the string that kept the bunny tail in place was digging into your hips, but you couldn’t tell your baby boy no about your first family Halloween costume so you sucked it up. Now though you needed to be anywhere but outside.

“Let’s go to the Tower.” You suggested to Bucky, you were walking in the general direction and you knew it would only take another 5 minutes to get there.

“You ready to call it a night?” Bucky asked to the tiny body slumped against his shoulder. He didn’t get a response only a slight head nod and deep yawn.

“Well lets go get you all warmed up doll.” The rest of the walk is mostly quiet and your shirt is fully pulled down before the words are even out of his mouth. 

The walk to the tower is Bucky’s favorite part of the night. There is a warmth on his shoulder that reaches all the way to the inside of his chest that makes him smile like a dopey idiot for the rest of the walk. There is also the occasional snore that rumbles in the chest of the warm body against him that makes him laugh every time he looks over at you.

“I do  _not_  snore.” You don’t even have to look in his direction to know hes staring at you now.

“And neither does he.” He’s still giggling away as you turn the corner heading for the giant Avengers building. The end of the night is finally sinking in and Bucky can’t help but to think about the next Halloween where there’s gonna be another body on this late night stroll for candy, another matching costume to go with the first 3. Its exciting and Bucky can’t see the future, can’t predict what it will be like with more than one kid, but he knows it can only lead to more sleepy cuddles and more dopey smiles.

“Next time you’ll have to carry 2 candy bags.” You say as jog a few feet a head of him. 

It only takes a second for you to notice that you don’t hear the sound of his feet crunching next to you. You turn around to see him standing the same few feet away as before. He still has Dominic nestled into his shoulder the pillow case candy bag is hanging off his left shoulder. 

“I think I can handle that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few things are gonna be random as hell request i got on my tumblr.


	6. Request #2

"This is the stupidest idea you’ve ever had.” Sam whispered as he helped Bucky creep through the tower, trying their hardest not to alert Steve or Dom to their presence. It was becoming increasingly more difficult the further into the room they got, but he was gonna manage somehow. They were both currently carrying giant cardboard boxes. Sams box was much heavier than the one Bucky was carrying, but he didn’t have to be as gentle with his box, which is great because he has dropped it at least 3 times so far.

 “Maybe, but it’s gonna be worth it.” Bucky honestly wasn’t sure if it would be, you would probably kill him, but it was way too late to go back now, so fuck it.

They continued on their way forward onto the main floor of the tower through the main floor towards the elevator that would lead to the room that you guys were currently staying in for Christmas. Once they had arrived in front of the elevator doors Bucky stopped and turned to look at Sam.

“What?” Sam asked as he stared back Bucky.

“Press the fucking button.”

“You press the fucking button my hands are kinda full here asshole.” Before Bucky could reply to Sam there was the sound of rushing feet.

“Can I press the fuc-” The tiny voice that accompanied the rushing feet said.

“Whoa!” Sam yelled cutting off the end of Doms inevitable curse.

“I thought you were with uncle Steve, where is he?”

“Hiding,” Dom said as he made his way closer to Bucky, curiosity evident in his brown eyes as he looked at the boxes in both their hands, “what’s in there?”

“None of your beeswax.” Bucky told his son as he stuck his tongue out and moved the box further away from Dom.

“Is that a present?” Dom asked not put off even a little by Bucky’s words or actions.

“No.” Bucky was well aware that his son was a blabber mouth and that if he knew what was inside the box you would know before he even got in the elevator.

Dom didn’t ask anymore questions after that. Clearly his dad was keeping a secret and he knew he wasn’t gonna get anything out of him. So he shrugged his shoulders and bounced his was closer to the elevator to press the call button.

“I love you son.” Bucky says as he and Sam get into the elevator. Dom doesn’t reply to busy pressing the close door button as fast and as hard as he could.

“UNCLE STEVIE!” Dominic yelled as loud as he could the second the elevator doors shut. His mission was to get his uncle to him as fast as he possibly could. It was a success because within seconds Dom heard a hard thud from Steve’s supposed hiding spot.

“Dominic! What’s wrong? Where are you?” Dom could hear the thundering sound of his uncle’s feet as he took the steps on the stairs 3 at a time to get to him.

“What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?” Steve asked as he rushed to pick up and check him for any scratches or bumps.

“I need to call my mommy _right now_.”

* * *

You were far too pregnant to be out Christmas shopping, especially in snowy ass New York City. But here you were with Pepper wobbling around like a penguin in possibly the snowiest and busiest streets in New York all because Pepper just had to find the ‘perfect’ gift for every single member of the team.

“I hate this.” You grumbled out around a mouth full of scarf. Your feet were killing you and baby girl was kicking your left side to hell. The worst part by far though was the fact that you had to forgo a beanie because your hair just would not fit inside the damn thing. So your once perfectly styled curls, that took way too long to be ruined in such a short amount of time, were covered in snow. Sure at the beginning when the snow was barely falling you took a bunch of photos because it was cute and looked nice, but now you were beyond done with the snow messing up your hair.

“Could have just order stuff on Amazon.” You mumbled mostly to yourself.

“How about we take a break and go get some food?” Pepper asked as she stopped to look at your shivering form. You could tell she was beyond worried about you at this point and you appreciated her mother hen like attitude, but you were mostly perfectly fine. Even though you were freezing and desperately in need of a break you knew the moment you stopped walking and sat down for even a second you would be done for. No more shopping, no more fun with the Pepper, nothing. The tiredness would come and hit you like a freight train and you would be utterly useless. “I’ll even make Tony call us a car when we’re done.”

“I’m in. Just a few more things right?”

“Yeah, just Sam and Steve left.” You could handle that. Just a few more stores and then you could go back to the warm tower and nap for the rest of the day.

You let Pepper lead you towards the cute little store where she was sure she would find Steve’s present. There weren’t many people in the store so you both had all the free will in the world to shop around for the perfect gift for the captain.

“What about this?” You asked as you pointed towards a book about the Howling Commandos.

“That’s nice, but what abou-”  Before Pepper could continue your phone started to ring and you immediately cringed at the loud music blaring from your person.

“ _You have to come home right now mommy!_ ”

“What?” You asked as your sons frantic voice echoed through your head.

“ _Daddy has a secret. Hurry!_ ” Then he hangs up and your more than a little confused.

* * *

Once Bucky was safely and securely in the comfort of your room and Sam was kicked out he set the box he was carrying down gently on the floor.

“Koda, no.” Bucky said sternly as he watched the over excited Akita puppy jump completely out of the box he was just in.

Koda, the puppy that he had found wandering around New York 3 full week’s ago starving, dirty and flea infested. He did the thing he felt was right, the good thing he could do for the abandoned pup and took him to the vet.

He had planned to only drop the dog off, pay for whatever the poor thing needed and leave him in the care of the vet. But that idea was shot down instantly when the dog practically jumped in his lap and started to cry after getting his first shot. Bucky had fallen in love with the poor guy right then and there, but knew he couldn’t risk bring it home to his pregnant fiance and child just yet. So he was forced to wait the agonizingly long 3 weeks until he got the all clear to bring him home.

Now that he was home, well at the tower for the moment but home still, he could not get his act together. Bucky knew that he could listen he had seen it with his own 2 eyes every time he had went to go visit him at the vets, but now was a totally different story.

“Koda, sit down.” Bucky watched as the puppy looked at him and then proceed to run around the room jumping on every single thing he could reach, the couch, the coffee table, the suitcases, everything. This was becoming more and more frustrating, adorable, but very much frustrating.

He takes a break from trying to calm Koda down to focus on the box that had all of his things in it, his toys, crate, bed and food bowl and focuses his attention more on getting that stuff ready first.

He is so focused on getting Kodas crate built he doesn’t hear the click of the room door or the soft gasp that follows it. He doesn’t pay too much attention to the sound of nails tapping across the hardwood floor or the soft barks. Nor does he take into consideration the soft thud that follows the barks.

What does grab Bucky’s attention however, is the fit of uncontrollable giggles that erupt from behind him.

“What’s his name?” Bucky turns and watches as his son is knocked backwards onto the floor as the puppy sat on his middle and proceed to cover his face in sloppy licks.

“Koda.”

“Is he mine?”

“I didn’t say that.” Dom doesn’t say much else to Bucky after that he’s far to focused on the dog that has gotten much calmer since he had appeared. Bucky takes this opportunity with Koda being distracted to finish the crate and set out Kodas food and water bowl.

* * *

When you and Pepper got back to the tower the first thing you did was head up to your room. A part of you was a little a worried about this secret that Bucky had, but it honestly couldn’t be too bad if your son was calling and not like Steve or Tony.

You had a sneaky suspicion about what Buckys secret could be. He had on more then one occasion come home smelling like wet dog which only piqued your curiosity about what he could have possibly be up to on his trips to downtown New York. But what really sealed the deal about the possible new addition to your family was Buckys new obsession with moving to a new pet friendly apartment complex. So you really weren’t all that surprised when you heard the light barks coming from behind the door of your guest room.  
  
“Who is this little guy?”  
  
“Koda! Daddy said we can keep him.” Dom said as he ran over to you and guided you to sit on the couch. He sat next to you and gently patted your lap encouraging the puppy to come to you.  
  
“I didn’t say that doll!” Bucky says as soon as he hears his son’s voice.   
  
“So we can’t keep him?” Dom asks in a broken voice.

“So you just got a dog and food and a bed just to give him away?” You questioned as you let the puppy sniff at your hand and lap.  
  
“Maybe…” He didn’t, he fully intended to keep the dog.  
  
“Well that sucks because I would love to have a puppy. What about you Dom?”  
  
“I want him.” Dom whined as he climbed onto the couch and buried his face in your neck.  
  
“I bet if you asked really nicely he’d let us keep him.” You whispered into your sons curly hair.   
  
“Daddy,” Dom whined even more as he moved over from you to Bucky, “I want him please.”   
  
“Yeah, please.” You said as you picked up Koda and let him lick at your face.

Bucky looks over at the two of you, both pouty bottom lips and sparkling brown eyes and god he is so in love with the two of you he can’t help but plaster the biggest grin on his face.

So he nods his head yes and is instantly pushed back against the couch. “THANK YOU DADDY!!” Dom says as he hugs Bucky around the neck as tight as he can.

“How did you know?” Bucky asked after Dom and Koda had run off to chase each other back and forth around the room.  
  
“You aren’t as sneaky as you think, Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i did a thing!!! more things like this on my tumblr prettiestsupersolider


End file.
